


Chloe Gets Told Off

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I love writing Marinette, Marinette being awesome, Or Three, she takes Chloe down a notch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe disapproves of Adrien's new budding friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe Gets Told Off

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after "Adrien Purred" and before "The Parents Find Out"

To say that the next few interactions between Chat Noir and Ladybug were awkward would have been an understatement. They were both still getting used to the idea that they knew each other outside in civilian life. Occasionally they would catch themselves calling the wrong name during battles, but they still worked together perfectly. It seemed that no matter what, Ladybug and Chat Noir were a perfect team. 

It was only a matter of time before that camaraderie bled over into Marinette and Adrien. They never talked about it; it just happened. 

Adrien began teasing Marinette in class, calling her “Milady” and spouting cat puns.

Marinette, in return, would roll her eyes and call him “silly kitty” or simply “kitty.”

They began to spend even more time together, much to the delight of their friends- and to Chloe’s chagrin. Chloe, being Chloe, would only stand for the “common” Marinette stealing Adrien’s attention for so long before she made a scene. 

It was before class several weeks after the reveal and Adrien had perched on the edge of Marinette’s desk as they were talking and laughing (though Adrien was flirting like Chat Noir) when Chloe walked in as Adrien brushed a strand of Marinette’s hair behind her ear.

“Adrikins!” Chloe sing-songed as she sauntered over. “This poor baker’s daughter isn’t bothering you, is she?”

Adrien sighed as Chloe wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he stood. 

“No, Chloe, Marinette is not bothering me.” He removed her arms. “I actually started the conversation.”

“Why would you want to talk to her?”

“She’s my friend, Chloe.”

Chloe laughed. “You don’t have to be friends with her! She’s probably only using you to get close to your father. You know she wants to be a designer.”

Adrien shook his head, but glanced back towards Marinette, a little insecure.

She was all but shaking with anger as she stood and slowly approached Chloe, a steely look in the normally sweet and open eyes that caused most of the class (including Adrien) to shrink back slightly. Chloe didn’t seem to notice the ravenette’s anger, staring the girl down in return. 

“How dare you.” Marinette said dangerously.

“Excuse me?” Chloe responded.

“How. Dare. You.” she repeated slowly. “I can take your jabs at my family’s job and how you think I’m not ‘worthy’ of Adrien’s friendship because I know he won’t stop being friends with me because of that. But to suggest that I am only using him to get close to his father is pathetic, manipulative, mean and downright deplorable. You claim to be his friend and yet you actively use his insecurities against him to keep that friendship. It’s disgusting. You are a despicable girl, Chloe Bourgeois, and frankly I’m shocked that Adrien has remained your friend all this time with how you treat him and all the others in this class. You yourself have been the direct cause of at least six of our classmates getting turned into akumas! And yet you have the audacity to claim that I am not worthy to be Adrien’s friend. Maybe you should step back and take a good, long look at yourself. You’re the one who’s not worthy of being his friend. And yeah, sure, I’m not perfect. But I’m a damn sight better than your and your manipulative friendships. And no, I’m not using Adrien to get to his father. I’m using him to be a good friend.” Marinette nodded at Chloe’s shocked expression and turned to sit back down but was instead engulfed in a hug from Adrien. 

“Thank you, Marinette.”

“You’re welcome, kitty.” 


End file.
